Bockery
Bockery Description: Is a bakugan that can change his attribute to Darkus and Aquos. He has 4 faces, but only one shows up at a time, a Pyrus dragon face, a Darkus dragon face, an Aquos dragon face, made up of only water and a face he uses when he's talking. He likes to copy, his partner, Bendo's lines a lot. He has two wings that stick out of his AWESOME armor, that are mixed with black energy, water and fire. There is holes in his wings and tail to fire sparkles of Dark energy, Water, and Fire. His tail is covered with golden spikes, but the tail is mixed with dark energy, water, and fire. When he attacks, he can mix Pyrus, Darkus, and Aquos attacks (most of the time). He can normally be found at a carter, in a valcano, an empty black area ( like a blackhole ), and an ocean floor, that only his partner can enter. When he says Silence! I kill you! You better hide or else you'll pay for it. He has many friends, including Bendo's Pyrus Phosphos. He is defined as an unknown force to mess with. Attribute: Pyrus, Darkus, and Aquos Abilities: *'Flare Meltdown- pounds the ground, making huge volcanoes come out in a cannon position towards the opponent, then fires' *'Force Smelter- is suddenly covered in glowing heated metal armor, gains speed and strength' *'Rotator Flare- spins multiple rings on body, charges with lightning drawn from the stars, then fires it from mouth in a titanic blast' *'Tail Swipe- Bockery uses his tail as a weapon' *'Head Change ____- Bockery changes his head to his Fire Dragon, Dark Energy Dragon, or Water Dragon head' *'Steaming Combo- Bockery fires a water blast, then a blast of fire, and finishes the combo with a tail swipe or a blast of fire and water are fired at the same time and Beckery follows up with a tail swipe' *'Dark Flame- Bockery fires a Darkus and Fire Combo, the same way as Steaming Combo' *'Third Degree- Bockery fires a beam of Fire, Darkus and Aquos or fires them on at a time' *'Single shot- Bockery fires a ball of darkus energy, water, or fire' Phockery Description: Fused with Phosphos' DNA, Phockery has one Phosphos heads on each of his shoulders and one located right at the chest of his armor. His left arm is all black and that head shots dark energy. His right arm flows with a watery outline and the head shots out water. His chest shots out fire and it is sometimes magma instead. Attribute: Pyrus, Darkus, and Aquos Abilities: *'Darken Flare! ( Phockery, fires a blast of fire and dark energy, from his two phos heads )' Ultimate Ability: *'Phockery Wave! ( Phockery splits himself, into 3, each have one of Phockery's attributes )' Phockery Description: Pyrus version of Phockery. Arms of a magma outlines. Attribute: Pyrus Abilities: Ultimate Ability: Phockery Description: Aquos version of Phockery. Arms of a watery outlines. Attribute: Aquos Abilities: Ultimate Ability: Phockery Description: Darkus version of Phockery. Arms of a darkus energy outlines. Attribute: Darkus Abilities: Ultimate Ability: Category:Bendo14 Category:Bockery Category:Phosphos Category:Phockery Category:Pyrus Phockery Category:Aquos Phockery Category:Darkus Phockery Category:Project Tab Category:Male Bakugan